The present invention relates to a machine for producing containers from sections of material, and more particularly to a machine comprising processing stations for taking up, feeding and/or forming these material sections in various production stages, whereby at least one processing station comprises an adaptable component which matches the shape of the material sections and is detachable from the processing station when a change of adaptable component is required.
A machine with a plurality of processing stations for producing containers is known from the Michael Horauf Maschinenfabrik brochure with the title "BMP 12: A machine for the completely automated production of paper cups". The majority of the processing stations contain adaptable components, in particular adaptable tools, which are adapted to the format of the material used. In the case of a format change in the material sections presented, it is necessary to change the adaptable components, for example the mandrels, for other components which are adapted to this changed format. These components have to be adjusted in relation to their position before or during assembly in the machine. If, in the case of a change back to the original format, the exchanged components are to be used again, these must be adjusted anew.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the time-consuming work involved during the exchange of adaptable components.
This object has been achieved by providing that the processing stations contain at least one fitting device, on which at least one fitting surface is fixed and against which fitting surface the countersurface of an adaptable component can be placed so that it rests exactly the same. The component section thus always takes up the same position in the processing station.
An adaptable component is always placed in exactly the same position in the processing station, independently of how the area of the adaptable component which has been adapted to a changed format looks. After assembly in the machine, the adaptable component takes up an exact predetermined position in relation to the material sections to be used and to the remaining components of the processing station.
All the sections of an adaptable component do not always have to have the same position in the processing station. It is important, however, that the section of the adaptable component, which can be placed against the fitting device and be formed as a holding part, always takes up the same position. The position of the section of the adaptable component which comes into contact with the material sections and which is adapted to their form, is determined by the position of the section placed against the fitting device.
The adaptable component is advantageously arranged stationary on the machine or on a movable element of the machine. However, it is also possible that only the section which lies against the fitting device is stationary, while the section which comes into contact with the material sections is movable. Due to the constantly fixed position of the lay-on section, a basic position of the movable section is fixed, whereby the remaining positions of the movable section, which are taken up by same during the motion sequence, are predetermined before being built into the machine. The basic position can be a starting position, an intermediary position or an end position, depending on the motion sequence. The adaptable component can be formed and arranged so that at least one position of the movable section, for example the starting position or the end position, is constantly the same.
"Adaptable components" include such components which come into contact with the material sections in any way, be it for a brief take-up interval, for temporary supporting, transporting, processing or treating, and whose structure or arrangement in the machine is dependent on the structure, in particular the format, of the material sections. Adaptable tools, which, for example, are used to form material sections, or for other work processes, as well as other adaptable components, are hereby included.
The material sections can have different structures. They can, by way of example, be in the form of flat blanks and in a later production step have a cylindrical or conical form.
The position of the fitting device at a processing station is fixed and does not change when an adaptable component is exchanged. It is, of course, possible that the position of a fitting device is reset once.
Advantageously with respect to the adaptable component, the section which is adapted to the structure of the material section, in particular to its format, is connected to the section which can be laid on the fitting device in a non-movable way. This is particularly advantageous when the adaptable component does not have any movements to make, which, independent of the structure of the material section to be processed, may be different.
A further advantage is that the section of the adaptable component, which is adapted to the material section form, is arranged such that it is adjustable relative to the section which can be placed on the fitting device. The exact adjustment outside of the machine can now be predetermined.
All devices, which have at least one fitting surface against which a countersurface can be placed matching exactly to it, can be considered as fitting-devices. It is possible, and usually purposeful, to provide a plurality of fitting devices for one adaptable component at one processing station. Similarly, one fitting device with a plurality of fitting surfaces can be provided.
It is also advantageous to construct the fitting device with an arranged fitting surface, and the countersurface on the adaptable component in such a way that the fitting surface and the countersurface are formed from opposing plane surfaces.
In a still further advantageous development of the present invention, the fitting surface and the countersurface are formed from opposing outer and inner circumferences of a cylinder and a hollow cylinder. It is also advantageous to construct the fitting device and the countersurface as aligned fixing bore holes with a positioning pin which can be inserted into them.
Yet another advantageous aspect of the present invention comprises a processing station formed from a device for presenting the material sections and containing an adaptable component which is constructed as a stacking magazine for taking up a stack of material blanks. In this processing station, the simplified exchange of adaptable components is realized particularly effectively.
When the mentioned stacking magazine contains a plurality of supporting surfaces which match the outer contour of the stack, which supporting surfaces are non-movably connected to a holding plate laying on a plane support of the machine frame, advantageously the holding plate and the support comprise aligned fixing bore holes, into which a positioning pin can be inserted.
A further advantageous feature involves a further adaptable component for the presentation of material sections for the above-mentioned device. The further component is constructed as a transporting plate for transporting the blanks to a transporting device. It is thus practical, when the transporting plate contains a suction plate which matches the contour of the material sections to be transported, as well as a holding section, which is connected to a slide in a non-movable way to connect the slide, in turn, to reversing driving rods. Thereby the slide and the holding section comprise aligned fixing bore holes, into each of which a positioning pin can be inserted. In contrast to the above mentioned stacking magazine, the adaptable component is here attached to a movable element of the processing station. Also, the holding section of the adaptable component, which lies on the fitting device of the slide, always takes up the same position.
The suction plate, which comes into contact with the material sections and to whose form it is adapted, can take up different positions, depending on the format, in particular a different starting position and end position. It is, however, also possible with the present invention that the position of the suction plate is not altered after an exchange and that the structure of the suction plate, for example its size and the arrangement of the suction elements, are changed in a simple manner. It is also possible that the end position, at which a material section is taken over by a transporting device, remains the same, while the starting position is altered after an exchange.
Also advantageously, another processing station is formed from a device for slipping a sleeve-shaped container section over a sheet material section to serve as a bottom for the container. Thereby, an adaptable component is formed as a counter-holder for placing a front rim of the sleeve-shaped container section when it is being slipped thereover.
It is particularly advantageous to configure the counter-holder with a supporting ring adapted to the shape of the front rim of the sleeve-shaped container section. The supporting ring is connected adjustably to a threaded bush which, in turn, is connected to a flange arranged fixedly to a turntable. The threaded bush is detachable from the flange so that the inner circumferential surface of the threaded bush lies against an outer circumferential surface of the flange, and a front surface of the threaded bush lies against the front surface of the flange. The threaded bush thus forms the section which lies on the fitting device, and the supporting ring forms the section of the adaptable component which comes into contact with the material sections.
It is a further advantage to provide a further adaptable component at the above mentioned processing station which is formed as a mandrel for lateral support of the sleeve-shaped container section. The mandrel comprises an outer surface which is adapted to the contour of the sleeve-shaped container section and is rigidly attached to a holding part which comprises a hollow cylindrical recess and a front surface. The holding part is separately attached to a rod which, in turn, is attached to the turntable. Consequently, the inner circumferential surface of the hollow cylindrical recess lies against the outer circumferential surface of the flange, and the front surface of the supporting part lies against the front surface of the rod.